Death Zetton
Death Zetton is a more powerful version of Zetton enhanced with some of the power of King Joe. Its origins vary. Appearance Death Zetton looks similar to Pedanium Zetton except layered with much more armor and a slightly more dinosaur appearance. History Emgaltan's Continuity Ultraman Jack (Redux Continuity) Death Zetton was created by Alien Bat in an attempt to take over Earth. He knew that since the time of Redux's coming to Earth, the ultras feared a two alien bioweapons, Zetton and King Joe. The two had defeated their respective ultras with relative ease, Zetton even killing Redux before the ultra defeated it in a second round after being revived. He knew where the remains of Zetton and King Joe were, the Science Patrol and Ultra Garrison had stored their pieces in a highly advanced vault. Alien Bat disguised himself as an Japanese official to gain access to the vault where he stole their pieces, and worked with Alien Baltan Belten Jr. to rebuild them into something new. The two announced themselves to the host of Ultraman Jack, Hideki Goh in order to scare both of them into maybe not fighting. Alien Bat and Beltan Jr. unleashed the new Death Zetton upon Tokyo and rampage about. Their strategy had worked with Ultraman Jack who refused to transform as the aliens and Death Zetton rampaged around the city. After some encouragement from Hideki and discussing plans with MAT, they went to fight the aliens. Hideki transformed into Jack went into fight the Bat, Belten Jr., and Death Zetton. MAT came in and fired an explosive, the same one used on the original Zetton, and weakened Death Zetton. Ultraman Jack then fought with the Improved Space Dinosaur while MAT fought against Bat and Belten Jr. Eventually, Jack destroyed Death Zetton and then after Bat and Belten Jr., ending the their invasion. Even though Jack was supposed to leave after being victorious, he decided to stay bonded with Hideki to protect Earth against whatever the next threat was going to be. Ultraman Redux, Ultraseven, and Jack: Fight! The Great Battle To Save The Earth! Death Zetton is set to appear in the roleplay along with Redux Tyrant and Bosugon. Kit's Continuity Ultraman and Ultraseven: Last Stand of Space Death Zetton will appear in this special made by KitsuneSoldier. Ultraman Lightning A new version of Death Zetton, called Drachium Death Zetton, will appear in this series as the first weapon of the Alien Drache, a race that stole Zettonian and Pedan technology for their own use long ago. Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness Super Death Zetton will appear in this crossover. Forms - Drachium= Drachium Death Zetton The version of Death Zetton used by Alien Drache. :;Stats *Height: 70m *Weight: 42,000 Tons *Place of Origin: Planet Drache :;Powers and Weapons * Molten Drachium Bomb: From his face, Drachium Death Zetton can launch fireball-like projectiles composed of molten Drachium. They are more powerful than a normal Zetton's fireball. * Ultimate Drachium Ripper: Drachium Death Zetton's version of the Zetton Breaker, as well as its ultimate attack. Using the orbs and crystal on his chest, Drachium Death Zetton can absorb a beam attack and then use its power to fire a powerful beam from the crystal. * Corrosive Barrier: Drachium Death Zetton can create an upgraded version of the Showa-style Zetton Barrier, which has a corrosive effect on beings that touch it, similar to Grand King Ghidorah's dome. In addition to corroding an opponent's body, contact with the Corrosive Barrier can also leave traces of Drachium in the wounds, causing metal poisoning that can kill the target in 3 days. * Clone Teleport: By teleporting rapidly, Drachium Death Zetton can create several illusory copies of himself which can attack the target at once, but a single hit from an enemy can dispel them. * Stormcloud Fog: When he needs to leave an area unseen, Drachium Death Zetton can emit deep fog from the vents on his shoulders and hips. This fog is electrically charged, meaning it can interfere with or even shut down machines, and shock beings, that go into it. It can also suffocate beings. * Drachium: True to its name, Drachium Death Zetton's armor is formed from Drachium, a Pedanium-Zettonium alloy. ** Durability: Drachium retains the durability of Pedanium and Zettonium combined, allowing Drachium Death Zetton to survive tough beatings and powerful beams. ** Strength: Thanks to its Drachium structure, Drachium Death Zetton's physical strength is enhanced to incredible levels, capable of defeating Ultraman Lightning with mostly just physical blows and holding its own against Ultraman Mebius even when the more experienced Ultra was finding ways around all its defenses. - Super= Super Death Zetton Super Death Zetton is a much more powerful version of Death Zetton. :;Stats *Height: 70m *Weight: 53,000 Tons *Place of Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *'Death Zetton Destroy Cannon': Super Death Zetton's main attack, launching a powerful red laser from its face. *'Trillion Meteor Cluster': Super Death Zetton can launch extremely powerful fireballs fired from its face, that turns into dozens of more fireballs that then rains down on the enemies. These fireballs can create gigantic explosions even bigger than itself. *'Hyper Dest Bomb': Super Death Zetton can emit and launch a powerful, large, purple orb blast of energy from its hands. Each blast packs enough force to send an opponent flying several hundred yards back. *'Blazing Shutter': Super Death Zetton can create a Max-style Zetton Shutter coated in flames. It burns anything it comes into contact with. **'Death Tornado': Using the Blazing Shutter, Super Death Zetton forms a huge crystal shard as he flies and spins before ramming the opponent. *'Death Teleportation Strike': A teleportation spam which disoriented its opponents first before directly attacking them with flaming punches. *'Electrocuting Backfire': Super Death Zetton used its hands to unleash fires, allowing them to act as afterburners and used it to burn the opponent. They are also able to surge electrical current going through an opponent. *'Overboost': If Super Death Zetton received heavy damage, it can activate Overboost, a failsafe program that instantly heightens the strength of its attacks. - }} Trivia *Death Zetton's name is based on the term, Death Sentence. *Death Zetton's conception came before the announcement of Pedanium Zetton. *Design by Cdr. The image was originally created as a joke about how this version of Zetton has the same concept as Pedanium Zetton, and serves as a replacement for Zetton II in the Redux continuity version of Jack. **Super Death Zetton was designed by MoarCrossovers. **Drachium Death Zetton was designed by Furnozilla. **Redesign by Furnozilla edited by KitsuneSoldier. Category:Zetton Variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Ultraman Redux Category:Free-To-Use Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Poison Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Bioweapons Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Blizzard Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ganger